tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Physicus
The Physicus is a Medic whos a killer Nazi robot turn cold Emotionless scientist who desires world piece. He the main antagonist of Logic's Demon, Farside, and Krystal Winter. Was created by Blastertronus. His theme is Shockwaves theme from Transformers Prime Ost His battle theme is Greed Battle from Dead Rising 3 Ost Origins The physicus was ones known as a man named ██████ █████████, a Scientist who was influenced by his Stepfather's work, after his death in the hands of Cancer, ██████ set to further his stepfather's work and joined the Nazi party in hopes of doing so. he made many scientific discoveries throughout his time working for them, He also had a Reputation with Hitler as ██████ claims that he can he can be a better leader than Hitler after realizing that he is losing the war, so he created a killer robot enforcer to help aid the Nazi in the war. But ██ months later, it was infused With the brain of ██████ █████████ after a British spy framing him for secretly send private information to the Americans and was executed and lobotomized for the crime. Once activated, he spotted that same British spy who ruined his life and started to charge after the British spy and attacked him. He managed to severally wound the spy, and he was apprehended, It was strapped into a chair and locked away in an Nazi faculty were he was left to rust, while doing so he what realizing how evil human can be and wanted to fix it all. 78 year later, Jasper Skarfays' men found him dormant and rusted in the abandoned Nazi faculty were he was in prisoned in. After taking him back to his lab, Skarfays had Dr. Buildenstein heavily modified him with weaponry and the abilities to manipulate chemicals, tech, electricity, and genes. He eventually became Skarfays' head scientist and right hand man for awhile. That intel Physicus Betrayed SkarFays and ordered Smokescream to kill him and ███████ his ████ after realizing that Skarfays' plans for humanity at the exact opposite of his own, And that why He had Jasper Skarfays murdered. After he was killed thus begun his goal for world piece. Persionality The Physicus naturally only serves his one true master: logic. Emotionlessly cold, He does not fear death nor taking risks and is willing to ignore petty squabbles and jabs at him, and will only do what he finds logical whether that means doing inhumane things. Like experiment on an endangered species, or surgically dismembering, Mutilating, of dissecting people's body parts and use him for his experiments, This is mostly due to being apparently Apathetic towards his subjects apparently being blindly cruel towards them while Ironically say positive thing like its going to be aright, in a charismatic and polite manner. He also desires world peace as he sees humans as "mistakes of god" due to the inhumane thing they did to one another in the past. Yet he believes that it can all be fixed with the use of science no matter how extreme it is, as he experimented on various organisms even fusing mechanical part to said experiments and/or injecting them with Dna of other species in order to create "the perfect humans" for his Machiavellian goals of world peace. Because of this he is also considered to be moderately insane by Curly Brace, Saint, █████ and ███ the flying ██████ Apperance The Physicus (despite being teamless) is a red Casual medic who wears a , Herzensbrecher, Kriegsmaschine-9000, The Moon Rakers (with boots shranked down), Pandemic Pants (painted in team color), The Vital Vest (Tainted to match the color of the Pandemic Pants), and the Surgeon's Sidearms, combined with a black Berlin's Brainbowl and Balaclavas Are Forever (RED) Virtual viewfinder for the head. He Uses Blutsauger and/or the Air Grabber s his weapon(s) of choice when he is not using his abilities. Abilitys * Chemistry Manipulation: The Physicus can create/generate, shape and manipulate chemical substances that can create new elemental or chemical, toxic, combustible, or explosive substance. He can also manipulate the reactions of the chemical substance. * Electricity manipulation: the Physicus can create, shape and manipulate electricity, which give him control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. * Superhuman intelligent: He is essentially a super-intelligent machine within an equally advanced body. His cognitive capabilities are alien-like, and is able to coordinate and micromanage things greater than military-grade computers, this also make him an expert at science, which he is known for and creating machine that can be sentient. * Cyber Mind: As a Robot, He has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities like instilled knowledge, though, this power is personal and internal. * Organite Manipulation: ''' He can shape and manipulate the micro-organic/mono-molecular biomachines that he created. His little mechanized genetic units are able to physically rewire the biophysical essence of an individual cell-block to improve or damage any organic and inorganic material from the molecular to atomic scale, fusing living tissue and non-biological elements together to create a variant hybridization which is superior to both. * '''Gene-Splicing: The Physicus is able to take the DNA of any species or any individual being and is able to modify it and insert it into the DNA of any other species to strengthen or modified the host's body. * Device Usage: The Physicus possess an arsenal of highly advanced technological devices, which he can use to achieve a wide variety of incredible effects. * Holographic Projection: with the use of his electricity manipulation, The Physicus can create (mindless,) electric holograms of himself that are more agile that him. he usually uses them as servants or hunter that track down and kill there targets with just a single electrifying touch. Weaknesses * '''Water: '''water can be a nuisance to him as to can easily slow him down which can kind of immobilize him. but if he uses his electricity ability in water, it could instantly kill him, yet he's smart enough not to do that. * '''Slow attack speed: '''Despite his intelligent he can be very slow with attack mostly melee which this can makes the attacks predictable. Trivia * His characteristics and personality was inspired and based of by Shockwave from the transformers series, most notably from the IDW continuity. ** He also Dresses up as the Purple cyclops in an Halloween special * His name Physicus is Latin for scientist which derives from the fact that he himself is a scientist *The Physicus meeting two certain robots from an obscure indie game released in 2004 in his debut video is a reference to Gang Garrison 2, a Tf2 fan game were the same robots appears cameos classes. *He was going originally have to origin being a recon robot from said game who was going to be lobotomized by the Human scientist for believing good potentials for the Demon Crown, which was scraped in favor of the current one. *The Physicus was Originally named "Dr. X-Ray". Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Medics Category:Teamless Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Leaders Category:Sci-Fi Freaks Category:Mad scientists Category:Gunners Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Freaks Category:Stone Walls Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Enthusiasts Category:Butchers Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats